The present invention broadly relates to ammunition rounds for weaponry and, more particlarly, concerns a new and improved construction of a sabot projectile, especially although not exclusively an arrow or fin-stabilized projectile.
In its more specific aspects, the present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a sabot projectile, particularly an arrow or fin-stabilized projectile, which is of the type comprising a projectile body or projectile, also referred to in the art sometimes as a missile, particularly an arrow projectile, comprising external threads or thread means, especially, by way of example, buttress threads. The sabot projectile further contains a sabot, especially a sabot formed of a conventional light metal, which sabot is provided with reference fracture locations, cartridge grooves and internal threads or thread means into which there is threaded or screwed the projectile body or projectile. The sabot projectile also contains a sabot jacket formed of a plastic material and equipped with weapon barrel or bore guide sections and reference fracture locations, and there is also provided a hood or hood member formed of a plastic material.
With a heretofore known sabot projectile of this type, as disclosed in German Patent Publication No. 2,924,036, published Feb. 14, 1980, wherein there is particularly described an arrow or fin-stabilized projectile, the spin of the sabot should be transmitted as completely as possible to the projectile body or projectile. This projectile body therefore is provided with recesses serving as holding means. Engaging into the recesses serving as such holding means is the sabot for the purpose of transmitting the forces, by means of further holding means provided at the sabot and constructed as dogs or cans, arising between the sabot and the projectile body. These holding means form grooves or threads or thread means having a pitch angle .alpha.=0.degree..
However, it is also known from, for instance, the aforementioned German Patent Publication No. 2,924,036 and the German Patent Publication No. 1,703,507, published Mar. 9, 1972 to arrange a standard thread or thread means between the projectile body and the sabot.
What is disadvantageous with this state-of-the-art arrow or fin-stabilized projectile is that in the presence of considerable spin there is no longer insured the requisite stability of the projectile body, especially an arrow-shaped projectile body.